


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Autistic Sungjong, Dyslexic Sungjong, Gen, Hojong-centric, Hoya has Adhd, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Disability, School for the disabled, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**12:25 PM**

"Sungjong please pay attention."

Sungjong snapped his head up in surprise,having not even realized that he'd been spacing out for the past few minutes. _At least I think it's been a few minutes._ He thought. _Wait,what class am I in again?_

"Lee Sungjong!"The yell from the teacher made him jump and Sungjong curled in on himself when he heard the snickers of his classmates.Sungjong looked at the teacher,who looked as tired as Sungjong felt at the moment.


End file.
